Eradicate the Red Dragon
by Monkgangsta
Summary: Kano and Kabal team up to eliminate the Red Dragon
1. Chapter 1

**I don;t not own Mortal Kombat. Its property of Midway. Some the OCs aren;t mine either. They belong to some friends of mine

* * *

**

**Eradicate the Red Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The plan**

Long ago, there was a clan that formed in Earthrealm that was created by the half god Daegon. The clan was created for world domination as well as help Daegon search for Blaze and his brother. They also found enemies in the Lin Kuei and fought with them for many generations. During that period, some of their members had left the clan and formed the Black Dragon. Daegon was enraged and sought to have them eliminated. The war between both factions lives on today.

Daegon was making preparations to go confront his brother Taven. He called in Mavado and Hsu Hao to give them their last orders.

"I am going to face my brother in Edenia. Mavado I here by pass the position of Grandmaster to you."

"Thank you Grandmaster, I will not fail you" he said

Daegon nodded "Good, I know that the Black Dragon will attack you soon, so you better make preparations for battle. Also three of their warriors have defected to our side. Now farewell and eliminate our rivals." Daegon walked through the portal to Edenia.

Hsu Hao looked puzzled "Which three warriors?"

The three warriors that Daegon had mentioned walked in. They were Tremor, No-Face and Tasia.

"We have come to serve you!" said Tremor.

Mavado laughed "Excellent now let's get ready. The Black Dragon will invade us soon.

Meanwhile in the Black Dragon stronghold, Kabal gathered up his warriors and had them stand in an orderly fashion. Standing beside him were Kobra and Kira which were his two best warriors among the rest.

"Everyone listen closely, tonight is the night that we prove the Black Dragon's superiority. We are going to single handedly wipe them all out. Understood?"

"Yeah!" yelled everyone

"Well Kabal, if you are going to crush the Red Dragon, then I'm in" said a dark figure.

Kabal turned and faced who it was. The man's eye began to glow red and he stepped out the shadow to reveal himself as Kano. Among Kano, were Jarek, Cathyerina, and Kylie.

"So Kano, you escaped from the Red Dragon stronghold" said Kabal.

Kano laughed "Yes, not even their entire clan could hold me and now that I've come back, I'm gonna help ya crush them."

Kabal nodded "Very well, Open the portals we are going now. Oh and Kano I should warn you. Some of your trusted warriors have betrayed you."

"Which Three?" he asked.

"Tremor, Tasia, and No Face" he responded.

"I will crush them, as soon as I see them!" said Jarek

The Black Dragon opened the portals to lead them to Red Dragon stronghold and jumped through them. Soon the entire clan surrounded the stronghold and began battled with the Red Dragon. Kano, Kabal and the others infiltrated the Stronghold and looked for Mavado and Hsu Hao.


	2. Jarek vs No Face

**Chapter 2: Jarek vs. No Face**

Kabal dashed and cut down some of the Red Dragon members in the Stronghold he realized it would take them a while to cover the whole place and decided to split up.

Jarek was assigned to search the tech room. He entered and found more Red Dragon members. He beat down the first one that came towards him then used his axe to kill the other two. No sign of Mavado or Hsu Hao was there so he turned around to leave the room. Before he could the door closed and locked and someone tried to shoot fire at him. No Face stepped forward and tried to fire at him again but Jarek jumped out of the way.

"Jarek, we meet again old friend" he said

The sight of No Face made Jarek angry "I am no friend of yours traitor! You and the other two are gonna die"

No Face laughed at him "Jarek that was always your problem. You were always trying to impress Kano. Well now it's going to get you killed."

"I'm getting sick of you talking, now prepare yourself" he said.

"I'm gonna burn you to death!" said No Face.

Once again he fired at his flame thrower, but Jarek kept jumping out of the way. He maneuvered himself over two the Red Dragon's experiments. Jarek stood in front of them and taunted No Face to fire at him again. No Face took the provocation and fired once again. When Jarek moved, the fire from No Face's burned the humanoid reptilian experiments. No Face realized he had been tricked by Jarek.

"No! You made me destroy the experiment. Mavado is gonna have my head for this.

"Mavado is the least of your problems because you have me to deal with. Not only that when Kano or Kabal find him, he's toast!"

"You're the one that's toast Jarek!"

Before No Face could fire at him again, Jarek used his Lasso and took the flame thrower from his hands.

"If we're gonna do this then we will fight hand to hand!" said Jarek.

"Fine by me!" said No Face.

Jarek ran towards him and exchange blows with him. Jarek was skilled in dragon fist style and No Face used boxing. No Face punched him twice, once in the face and the other in his chest. The second punch caused Jarek to go flying backwards. After he got back up he used his lasso to pull No Face close to him. As soon as he reached him, Jarek delivered a three hit punch to him. No Face blocked one of his punches the punch him back. Soon they fight once again went back and forth as both fighters tried to out do each other in skill. Soon Jarek found the edge and started beating No Face to death. No Face tried to reach for his flame thrower but Jarek stepped on his hand.

"Sorry traitor but this is the end for you!"

No Face tried to beg for his life "No spare me, I will pledge my allegiance to Black Dragon."

Jarek laughed at him "Actually Kano was getting sick of you any way, So I'll save him the trouble and kill you now!"

He reached for No Face and arched his axe back. Then in one quick movement, he cut his head off. One of the traitors had been killed and only two remained. Jarek continued to next spot of the Stronghold.


	3. Kobra vs Tremor

**Chapter 3: Kobra vs. Tremor**

Jarek had killed the traitor No Face, but Tremor and Tasia remained. Kobra wandered down one of the hallways in search of more Red Dragon members. Eventually ten of them had shown up and surrounded him. Kobra didn't look intimidated he simply flashed a cocky smile.

"All of you guys against me? This is going to be fun. All right come and get me!"

The first two came at him but he shot his the two. One of them got back up and started to brawl with Kobra. The young Black Dragon was too strong for him as he repeated dodge his attacks and gave him an upper cut. The second one got back up and tried to attack but Kobra roundhouse kicked him into a spike. Soon the last eight tried to attack him at once. Kobra took out his machete and parried their weapons. He sliced on of their arms off and cut another one's head off. Two of the Red Dragon members died to due to severed body parts. The next six continued on with their attack. Two more of them made a grab for Kobra but he broke their grasp and cut them down with his machete. With only for remaining two more attack him, He impaled one with the machete and cut the other one in half. The last two started to run away due to Kobra's might. If he had let them get away, that would come back and haunt him. He shot the last two with fireballs to stop them from running. He moved in and ripped their organs out. The small band of Red Dragons was defeated.

Kobra dust him self off and put his machete away. "What a waste of time, they were weak. Where's the real challenge?"

Kobra continued to walk down another hallway and eventually reached a room. Once he entered the door had closed behind him. He turned around tried to open but it didn't budge. So someone jumped out and drop kicked him. Kobra lifted his head to see who it was that attacked him. It was none other than the second traitor Tremor.

Tremor history goes back during his time as a Lin Kuei Warrior. He fought and trained alongside the original Sub-Zero. One day he went against the Lin Kuei and killed some of the members. By orders of the Grandmaster he was going to be executed. However he escaped from their grasp. Kano discovered him one day and offered him a spot in the Black Dragon which he willingly accepted.

"So one of the traitors finally reveals himself. You must be Tremor" said Kobra.

"That's right, and you and the rest of the Black Dragon will be destroyed. Then once we finish you, the Lin Kuei is next."

Kobra laughed "Actually traitor, I'm going to finish you!"

The two warriors got into their stance. Kobra made the first move and tried to punch him. Tremor dodged him and roundhouse kicked him. Tremor moved in for another attack but Kobra gave him an uppercut. His foot lit on fire and he back kicked Tremor. He tried to get back up but he was hit with Kobra's fire ball. Out of desperation, Tremor tapped into his earth powers and tried to hit Kobra. The debris tried to hit him, but he kept dodging them. He jumped forward Tremor and dropped kick him. Then he reached for him and picked him back up.

"Now traitor, prepare to die!"

Kobra jammed his hands into Tremor and pulled his heart out. Then he reached for his liver and pancreas and tugged those out as well. When he finished, he kicked his body aside and left it where it fell.

"Well that takes care of him. It's time to move to next spot."


	4. Cathyerina vs Ruby

**Chapter 4: Cathyerina vs. Ruby**

Cathyerina was the youngest member of Black Dragon. She lost her parents at an early age and lived with her brother. One day her brother left for Edenia and Cathyerina was left in the care of Kano. He personally taught her everything she knows as well self taught her own moves. She was said to have been romantically linked with Kabal but was later relinquished after her death. The sorcerer Shang Tsung had resurrected her and she traveled back to Earthrealm. When she returned to the Black Dragon, she found herself drawn to Jarek and swore to fight and stay by his side.

Despite her hatred for Kabal, she had no choice but to follow his orders by splitting up and searching for Mavado Hsu Hao. During her search, she and Jarek got separated so she turned back and search for him. She had finally reached a room and entered it. The door closed behind her and eight Red Dragon members charged towards her. She took out her weapons prepared for the first two that came at her. She dodged their attacks and slashed them across the chest with her daggers. Two more pressed on the attack but she stabbed one of them in between the eyes and the other one in the throat. She ran towards the last four and jumped on one of them. She snapped his neck using her thighs to twist it. The next one, she hopped on him and snapped his neck also. She noticed the last two were running away and she threw her daggers into the back of their heads. After the two Red Dragon members died, she reached for her daggers and pulled them out form the back of their heads.

Jarek had caught up with her and clapped his hands.

"Impressive Cathy" he said

She walked over to him and caressed his cheek "Thank you!"

Before they could enjoy Cathyerina's victory daggers were flying towards them. One of them hit Jarek in the arm which caused him to drop to his knees. Cathy rushed over to his side and pulled the dagger out.

"Whoever did this, come out now!" she demanded.

The woman laughed "Very well, you asked for it."

The woman was revealed to be the Red Dragon member Ruby. Like Cathy, her origins go back to her parents dying during the Earthrealm war as well. She was picked up by Daegon and was spent the next 25 years becoming a member of the Red Dragon. She was said to be one of the most deadly members the clan had to offer.

Cathyerina got into her stance and waited for Ruby to attack her. Ruby responded with more daggers. Cathyerina dodged them and continued on with her attack against Ruby. She tossed one of her daggers at Ruby. Unlike her Red Dragon rival, she actually hit her target. The dagger stabbed into Ruby arm causing her to scream in pain. Cathy reached her and started to punch her. Ruby did her best to defend herself but with her bad arm, she wasn't faring well. Cathy grabbed her wounded arm and ripped it off. Ruby stumbled back in pain but Cathy just kept pursuing her. She reached for her other arm and pulled it off. Then with her daggers, she stabbed one in Ruby's throat and the other in her head.

After Ruby's death, she recovered her daggers and went to go check on Jarek. Jarek arm was still oozing blood out. Cathyerina cut a peace of his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm in order to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you Cathy" he said,

"I would do anything for you my love. Now we must keep moving."


	5. The stronger Women

**Chapter 5: The stronger women**

Kira and Kylie continued on the second floor of the Stronghold. Kylie was a childhood friend of Kira. As teenagers, they got into trouble with a gang, and Kylie saved Kira's life. Sometime later Kabal had become the new Grandmaster of the Black Dragon and recruited Kira and Kobra. She had requested that Kylie be welcomed among their ranks and he accepted. After being recruited Kira and Kylie continued to train together again.

Both women soon found themselves surrounded by some of the Red Dragon members. Using the tactic "divide and conquer", Kira and Kylie attacked the ones that came toward them. Kira ducked under one of them and gave him an upper cut. The second one tried to stab her but she roundhouse kicked him. When he dropped his weapon, Kira picked it up and stabbed him with it. She tossed the weapon at the one behind her and the blade when between his eyes. Kylie was also holding her own against their overwhelming numbers. She dropped kicked one of them then cartwheel kicked another.

More of them began to close in on them but two girls refused to back down. Only twelve more Red Dragon members remained. Two of them pressed on the attack but the girls roundhouse kicked them back. Then the next two were hit with uppercuts. Kylie stomped her feet revealing that her shoes had blades in them. Kira grabbed her arms and swung her around. Kylie was launched in the air and she sliced them across their chest. When Kira was finished spinning her, Kylie grabbed her and spun her around. Kira had her daggers in her hand and she finished off the remaining Red Dragon members by slicing their heads off with her daggers.

"That was fun, don't you agree Kylie?" asked Kira.

Kylie laughed "Yes it was, come on let's go find that fool Kobra."

Before they could go to the next room, a sai came hurling towards them. Kira caught it and demanded whoever threw it to come out. Tasia was revealed to be the assailant who threw the sai. She was also the third and final traitor of the Black Dragon.

"So Kano has recruited two more women in my absence? No matter, you both won't live long enough to enjoy your place in the Black Dragon."

Kira was enraged "Come down here and say that traitor!"

Feeling provoked, Tasia and Skarlett jumped down and charged towards the two girls. Simultaneously, all four women began to fight with each other. Tasia tried to roundhouse kick Kira but she ducked under it. While she was down, she tried to sweep kick her but Tasia backed flipped out of the way. Kylie and Skarlett continued to battle back and forth between each other. Both exchanged blows and neither one could get the upper hand on each other. Kylie roundhouse kicked her then followed up her attack with a back flipped kick. Before Skarlett could get back up, she jumped on her and impaled her with her daggers. Skarlett slowly began to gasp for air then died shortly from being stabbed. Kira continued to fight with Tasia; she hit her with a four hit combo then gave her and uppercut. When Tasia got back up, Kira threw her daggers into her feet. Tasia was now stuck to the floor.

"Now you die traitor!"

When she got close enough, she grabbed hold of her torso and ripped it off. Now all three traitors were killed.

"Kylie, let's move, we still have to find Kobra and the others."


	6. Kano vs Hsu Hao

**Chapter 6: Kano vs. Hsu Hao**

Kano and Kabal continued on the last floor. For many years these two have been allies and enemies. Both of them were the top two Black Dragon members until eventually Kano had became the leader. During Shao Kahn's invasion Kabal had left the clan and fought alongside the Earthrealm chosen ones. During the aftermath of the last invasion, Kano was seemingly killed by Sonya and Kabal was ambushed by the Red Dragon warrior Mavado. Havik spent time nursing him back to health as well as convinced him to reform the Black Dragon and use it for a force evil.

During the tournament hosted by the two sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, Kano revealed that he was alive. He served as one of their generals as well as came into conflict with Mavado. After he was defeated in battle, the Red Dragon took him back to their Stronghold. Before Mavado could savor his victory over Kano, Kabal reappeared and defeated him in battle thus making the rivalry more personal. This was their chance to put an end to that rivalry.

Kano and Kabal had reached the last room but before they could enter, some of the Red Dragon surrounded them. Kano smirked at that fact that they were surrounded.

"Well Kabal, it looks like we're gonna get to battle alongside each other this time."

"Yes, let's see how your skills have improved since the last time we encountered."

Kabal dashed past some of them causing them to spin, he felt that he was more than a match for them and didn't need Kano to finish them.

"Kano go ahead, I will finish them then I will rejoin you."

Kano laughed "All right, suit yourself."

As Kabal continued to fight with the Red Dragons members, Kano kicked down the door of the last room. Inside Mavado and Hsu Hao were there waiting for them to for them. Mavado made a sly smirk at the sight of Kano.

"So you return to the stronghold after you escaped? I can't tell if you are arrogant or just stupid."

"I never got the chance to gut you so I came back to do so" said Kano.

Mavado chuckled "Interesting, Hsu Hao, go ahead and deal with him. Let's see how cocky he is in ten seconds."

Hsu Hao stepped forward and shot a laser from his chest. Kano jumped out of the way but was impressed.

"Ah I see you have the same technology I do, this will be fun!"

Kano shot the laser beam from his eye and Hsu Hao dodged it and did his super clap move on Kano. It sent him flying backwards but he quickly recovered and used his rolling attack on Hsu Hao. He blocked Kano and then exchanged blows with him. Hsu Hao tried to punch him but Kano dodged him and hit him three times and roundhouse kicked him. While he was on the ground, he sweep kicked Kano and knocked him off his feet. Hsu Hao reached for his Sun Moon blades and tried to impale Kano. Thinking quickly, he reached for his butterfly knives and protected himself. He kicked Hsu Hao out of the way so he could get back up. He ran towards him and the two men clashed their weapons together. Kano disarmed him then stabbed Hsu Hao with his butterfly knives. Then he finished him off by ripping the heart implant off of him. Hsu Hao slowly began to die and Kano stood over him and held his heart transplant high.


	7. Kabal vs Mavado

**Chapter 7: Kabal vs. Mavado**

Mavado looked on in disbelief as Kano flashed him the heart implant that belonged to Hsu Hao.

"No you defeated Hsu Hao. You will pay for this!" he said.

Kano laughed "That's right, your buddy here finished and now you're next."

Mavado sat up from his throne "Very well, I am going to finish you and the rest of the Black Dragon."

"Sounds good to me, I still owe you from the last beating you gave me" said Kano.

Just then Kabal had made it past the Red Dragon members. He found the dead body of Hsu Hao laying there signifying that Kano had finished him. Then he noticed that Mavado was about to fight Kano and then he stepped in.

"Kano that's enough! Mavado is mine!"

Kano saw Kabal standing there and smirked "So you managed to crush those meddlesome punks. Then again I'm not really surprise.

"Kano you have already finished off Hsu Hao, Mavado is mine to face. Now stand down!"

"Ok fine, he's all your Mr. Grandmaster" said Kano.

Mavado walked forward and took out his hook swords. Mavado caught the gesture and took out his as well. Both of them began to circle each other then stopped and had another stare down. Just then Jarek and the others have met up with each other and reached the end of the Red Dragon Stronghold. They all walked over to Kano and regrouped with him. Kano smirked at the group.

"So it looks like all of you made it, you're just in time for the show."

Kobra looked on at them "Why are they just standing there? You figure they would've lashed out at each other.

"Well there's nothing to do now but look on and watch" said Kira.

"Kabal, we are not so different you and I. Both of us started off as top warriors and our clans and now we have become grandmasters with hook swords.

"Yeah but now only one of us will be left standing when this over and one of our clans will be wiped out!"

Kabal dashed towards him but Mavado used his hooks to move out of the way. When Kabal stopped he roundhouse kicked him. With hook swords in his hands the tried to cut down Kabal. However, he clashed his hook swords together with Mavado's in order to protect himself. Soon the two Grandmasters found themselves in a hook sword battle. Neither one could out do the other as they continued to clash weapons. Knowing that this could go on forever, they decided to fight unarmed. Mavado threw a punch at Kabal but he countered with one of his own. Both of them managed to land a hit on each other. Then they tried to roundhouse kick each other and both of their feet collided with each other. Apparently both have predicted each others moves carefully. Mavado used in underhanded tactic by kicking Kabal in the gut. As Kabal knelt down in pain, He suffered in uppercut. Mavado reached for his hook swords and tried to stab him again. Kabal rolled out of the way and kicked the hook swords out of Mavado's hands. When he got to his feet, Kabal hit Mavado three times. Mavado tried to defend himself but didn't do so well. Kabal continued to be beat him mercilessly. Then he roundhouse kicked him into a wall. Kabal tried to move into finish him but Mavado reached for his hook sword.

"I refuse to allow you to finish me. If I am going to die, then I will take my own life."

Staying true to his word, Mavado took his hook sword and committed Hara Kiri by cutting his head off. With Mavado's death, the Red Dragon was no more.


	8. The Superior clan

**Chapter 8: The Superior clan**

Kabal picked up his hook swords and walked over the Mavado's severed head.

"You were a fool Mavado, even to the very end."

Kabal walked over to the other members the Black Dragon

"Long ago our ancestors had served the Red Dragon and then they had broken away from their bonds. For many generations we have been at war with each other and now the Red Dragon is no more!"

"I must say Kabal, you are pretty impressive as Grandmaster" said Kano.

"That's right Kano, I am Grandmaster, and if you even try to challenge my power, I have no problem defending it" he replied.

Kano laughed "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it Kabal. Besides I'm a little curious myself on how you plan to run the clan."

"Well if you are curious, then I suggest you stick around and see what I do.

The Black Dragon left the Stronghold and set it on fire thus erasing every last trace of the Red Dragon. When they returned to their stronghold, Kabal contemplated on his last battled with Mavado. He had shown who was more superior of the two. Just then Kira and Kobra walked in bowed to Kabal.

"Now there is no one else to stop us from world domination" said Kobra.

Kabal sat up "Don't be a fool Kobra, though the Red Dragon is gone, we still have enemies. Have you forgotten? There is still the Special forces, the White Lotus Society and worse The Lin Kuei! Soon we will wipe them all out then, Earthrealm will be ours for the taking."


End file.
